


[Podfic] The Old Maid's Tale by Elleth

by pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)



Series: Podfic Advent Calendar 2015 [10]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tar-Míriel takes on a new handmaiden, and tells her part in the history of Númenor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Old Maid's Tale by Elleth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Old Maid's Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662445) by [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth). 



> This was recorded as Day 9 of my 2015 Podfic Advent Calendar.

# Stream on Youtube:

# Or download the MP3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o1bvke86qb0egc8/TheOldMaidsTale.mp3?dl=0).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Elleth for giving me permission to record this--and for the tons of encouragement on this project, even when you didn't know what it was going to be <3


End file.
